wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabia Sandorf/I/6
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI. Warownia Pizino. Forteca Pizino jest jedną z najciekawszych twierdz, sięgających jeszcze średnich wieków. Wybitne znamiona czasów feudalnych, które nosi na sobie, darzą ją niezwykłym urokiem, a patrząc na ten gmach poważny, zdaje się pomimowoli, że w tych przestronnych salach zasiadają jeszcze owi rycerze w stal zakuci, że widzi się w oknach zamkowych kasztelanki w szłykach na głowic, w strzelnicach i zewnętrznych galeryach fortyfikacyj łuczników lub halebardników. Słowem, zamek ten pozostał nieruszony zębem czasu, tylko dzisiejszy komendant w austryackim uniformie, żołnierze w mundurach nowoczesnych, którzy nie mają nic wspólnego z dwukolorowemi kostiumami dawnych czasów, stanowią dziwny kontrast z okazałemi zabytkami minionej epoki. Z wieży takiej fortecy postanowił hrabia Sandorf uciec wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami w ciągu kilku godzin, poprzedzających wykonanie wyroku, choć przedsięwzięcie takie możnaby nazwać szalonem, zważywszy tylko to, że więźniowie nie wiedzieli nawet, gdzie się znajdują i na jakie napotkają trudności, uchodząc przez kraj zupełnie im nieznany. Ala ta właśnie nieświadomość przeszkód była może poniekąd szczęściem dla skazanych, obeznani z niebezpieczeństwami bez końca, byliby się prawdopodobnie cofnęli przed nieprzezwyciężonemi zaporami, nastręczającemi się na każdym niemal kroku. To też ucieczka z więzień tej warowni uważaną dotychczas była za rzecz nietylko nieprawdopodobną, ale za stanowczo niemożliwą. U stóp wysoko wznoszącej się wieży, gdzie były wiezienia, znajdowała się, głęboka i szeroka przepaść o brzegach stromych, okrytych rodzajem powoju, osłaniającego zdradliwie wystające odłamy skał ostrych. Przepaść ta gotowa była pochłonąć wszystko, ale nic już z niej powrócić nie mogło, bo padający tam przedmiot musiał się albo roztrzaskać o twarde skały, albo zostać porwany i uniesiony gwałtownym prądem bystrego strumienia, płynącego na dnie tej otchłani. Lud miejscowy zowie tę przepaść Buko, będącą niekiedy zbiornikiem obfitych wód, przepełniających łożysko rzeki Foïby. Nikt jednak nie wie, zkąd i dotąd płynie ten chyży potok; wybiega on z pod ziemi i w tajemniczych pieczarach ginie; nikomu też nieznaną jest jego długość, szerokość lub kierunek, bo choć śmieli badacze próbowali już kilkakrotnie w czasie opadnięcia rzeki, puścić się na małych czółnach z jej falą przez ciemne przekopy, to jednak nagła pochyłość sklepień była wkrótce nieprzezwyciężoną przeszkodą do dalszych tego rodzaju dochodzeń. O wszystkich tych szczegółach hrabia Sandorf wcale nie wiedział, a że tylko przez okno, znajdujące się właśnie nad przepaścią można było próbować ucieczki, więc śmierć nieunikniona zdawała się w każdym razie oczekiwać skazańców. Władysław Zathmar i Stefan Batory oczekiwali tylko odpowiedniej chwili do działania, przygotowani albo ratować samego Sandorfa, albo pójść za jego przykładem. — Uciekniemy razem — mówił Sandorf — chociaż musielibyśmy się rozłączyć, odzyskawszy swobodę. Na wieży zamkowej biła właśnie ósma godzina wieczorem; skazanym pozostawało jeszcze dwanaście godzin tylko do życia. Zwolna zapadała noc ciemna. Czarne chmury gromadziły się nad miastem, a powietrze parne przepełnione było elektrycznością. Wszystko zapowiadało gwałtowną burzę. Błyskawice nie oświecały jeszcze tego groźnego widoku srożącej się przyrody, ale przytłumiony głos dalekich grzmotów dochodził z gór otaczających Pizino. Ucieczka w takich warunkach mogłaby może mieć powodzenie, gdyby przepaść nie otwierała się pod nogami uciekających. Pośród tak ciemnej nocy mogli być niespostrzeżonymi, podczas gdy ciągłe grzmoty głuszyłyby ich mozolną pracę przy wyłamywaniu krat żelaznych, w oknie wieziennem. Ale gdyby nawet kraty wyłamać się udało, to jeszcze większe trudności były do przezwyciężenia, bowiem niezbędnem było do wykonania ucieczki spuścić się na dół z tak wielkiej wysokości, nie posiadając ani drabiny, ani powroza, ani nawet prześcieradeł, z którychby w ostateczności skorzystać mogli. Na szczęście, hrabia Sandorf dopatrzył w ciemnościach nocy, zaraz przy oknie, rodzaj liny żelaznej, która znajdowała się na zewnętrznej stronie muru i mogła ułatwić zamierzoną ucieczkę. Był to gromochron, umocowany silnie na dachu, po nad boczną częścią wieżycy, wznoszącej się prostopadle nad przepaścią Buko. — Czy widzicie tę linę? — spytał hrabia Sandorf przyjaciół. Ażeby uciec, musimy mieć odwagę spuścić się po niej na dół. — Odwagi nam nie braknie — odparł Władysław — byle tylko siły nas nie opuściły. — Wszystko jedno! — zawołał Stefan Batory. — Jeżeli siły nas zawiodą, zginiemy o kilka godzin prędzej! — Nie powinniśmy zginąć — rzekł hr. Sandorf — więc słuchajcie mnie i nie zapomnijcie ani słowa. Ta lina żelazna już dla tego samego, że jest sztywną może być użyteczniejszą od liny zwyczajnej, a ponieważ jest to gromochron, spodziewać się przeto możemy, iż będzie w pewnych odstępach przymocowaną do muru żelaznemi klamrami, które ułatwią nam przy spuszczaniu się wypoczynek. Z tego powodu nie mamy już potrzeby obawiać się bujania w powietrzu, ani też zawrotu głowy, gdy próżni pod sobą nie dopatrzymy wśród tak ciemnej nocy. Wypada nam zatem wyłamać tylko te kraty żelazne w oknie, a przy odwadze i zimnej krwi, możemy być wolnymi. Wszak nie mamy nic do stracenia, a wszystko do zyskania. — Zapewne — potwierdził Władysław Zathmar. — Gdzie może się kończyć ta lina? — zapytał Stefan Batory. — Prawdopodobnie w jakiejś studni, ale z pewnością poniżej tej wieży, a tego nam właśnie potrzeba. Przedewszystkiem miejmy nadzieję, że na końcu tej liny znajdziemy wolność... Hrabia Sandorf nie mylił się, twierdząc, iż gromochron w pewnych odstępach podtrzymywany był żelaznemi klamrami, wmurowanemi silnie do głównej ściany, co wielce ułatwić mogło ucieczkę, chroniąc od zbyt nagiego zsunięcia, ale nie wiedział i nie przewidywał, że tenże sam gromochron, zrównawszy się z płaszczyzną, na której wznosiła się wieża, puszczony był w przepaść na los szczęścia, bujając swobodnie w powietrzu, podczas gdy zakończenie zanurzało się w rwących nurtach Foïby. — A teraz — zawołał hrabia Sandorf — zabierzmy się do wyłamania krat w oknie, później jakoś to będzie. Do dzieła! I mówiąc te słowa, wspiął się, ujął potężnie żelazną sztabę i pod naciskiem silnej ręki, uczuł poddającą się nieco przeszkodę. Pokazało się jednak, że potrzeba było rozwalić mur w czterech miejscach, ażeby oswobodzić ramiona żelaznych sztab, poczem dopiero można je było wypchnąć im zewnątrz. — Ależ tych kamieni nie rozerwiemy gołą ręką! — rzekł Władysław Zathmar. — Nie — odparł Sandorf — potrzeba nam koniecznie kawałka żelaza. Hrabia Sandorf napróżno szukał oczami jakiego narzędzia po wszystkich kątach, przy słabem oświetleniu, wciskającem się jedynie z korytarza przez mały otwór nad drzwiami. W tej chwili przypomniał sobie jednak, że możnaby wyłamać nogę z łóżka żelaznego, przymurowanego w kącie do ściany; a nie tracąc ani chwili, zabrał się wraz z towarzyszami energicznie do dzieła, tak, że w krótkim bardzo przeciągu czasu, uzyskał w ten sposób dość silną sztabę metalową, około pięć cali długą, a jeden cal grubą. Obwinąwszy jedwabną chustką tak zdobyte narzędzie, hrabia Sandorf zbliżył się bezzwłocznie do okna i rozpoczął wyłupywanie muru od strony wewnętrznej. Na szczęście łoskot gromów uderzających z coraz większą gwałtownością głuszył odgłos silnych razów, zadawanych żelaznem narzędziem w mur, rozpadający się wielkiemi kawałami. Gdy srożąca się burza chwilowo słabła, Sandorf wyczekiwał, poczem znowu rozpoczynał pracę, która szybko postępowała. Stefan Batory i Władysław Zathmar, stojąc przy drzwiach, nasłuchiwali, aby w porę dać znać Sandorfowi, gdy szyldwach chodzący po korytarzu do drzwi się zbliża. Nagły okrzyk zdziwienia, wydany przez Zathmara, przerwał pracę przy oknie. — Cóż to? — spytał Stefan Batory. — Słuchajcie! — odparł Władysław Zathmar. Stanął on w pobliżu miejsca, z którego wychodziła widocznie linia elipsoidealna i raz jeszcze dał się słyszeć pojaw akustyczny, który odkrył więźniom tajemnicę dokonanej zdrady. Oto urywki zdań, które skazani zdołali posłyszeć: — Jutro... puszczony... wolność... — Tak... po... wyroku... i... — Po spełnieniu wyroku... Potem... odszukam mego towarzysza Zirone, który oczekuje mnie w Sycylii... — Nie byłbyś pan tak długo przebywał w warowni... Widocznie Sarkany rozmawiał z dozorcą. Ale co więcej Sarkany wymówił imię swego towarzysza, który wchodził w skład osób, biorących udział w intrydze, imię, które Maciej Sandorf dobrze zapamiętał. Na nieszczęście, ostatnie słowo z podsłuchanej rozmowy, które było więźniom tak potrzebnem usłyszeć, nie doszło ich. W tej samej bowiem chwili uderzył piorun, a podczas gdy struga elektryczna spłynęła po gromochronie, jaskrawe iskierki okazały się na metalowem narzędziu, które hr. Sandorf trzymał w ręku. Gdyby nie jedwabna materya, w którą sztabę obwinął, bezwątpienia byłby rażony piorunem. Tak więc, ostatnie słowo, nazwisko twierdzy, zaginęło w potężnym łoskocie piorunu, a przecież jakżeż pożądanem było więźniom dowiedzieć się, gdzie są i przez jaki kraj będą musieli uciekać. Hrabia Sandorf powrócił do rozpoczętej pracy przy oknie. W trzech miejscach mur był o tyle usuniętym, że kraty żelazne z osady wyciągnąć można było. W jednem tylko miejscu należało odbić jeszcze kawałek ściany, aby ostatecznie wytrącić w oknie będącą zawadę. Przy rażącym blasku nieustannych błyskawic, kończył hrabia rozpoczęte dzieło. O wpół do jedenastej wszystko już było gotowe. Krata oswobodzona w osadach lekko się tylko trzymała, potrzeba ją tyło pchnąć, aby runęła w przepaść. Tak też uczyniono, gdy Władysław Zathmar, czuwający zawsze przy drzwiach dał znak, że szyldwach oddalił się w głąb korytarza. Pchnięta krata znikła w ciemnościach. Stało się to właśnie w chwili krótkotrwałej ciszy. Zaniepokojony hr. Sandorf wytężył całą uwagę i słuchał, czy dojdzie go jaki odgłos, spowodowany spadnięciem na ziemie takiego ciężaru, ale nic nie usłyszał. — Wieża zbudowana jest prawdopodobnie na wysokiej skale... daleko do jej podnóża — zauważył Stefan Batory. — Wysokość mało nas może obchodzić — odparł hr. Sandorf. — Nie podlega żadnej wątpliwości, że lina gromochronu sięga do ziemi, bo inaczej nie mogłaby funkcjonować. A zatem i my dostaniemy się na ziemię, bez narażenia się na upadek. Takie rozumowanie było wogóle słuszne, w tym jednak wypadku było błędne, gdyż koniec gromochronu, jak nam wiadomo, zanurzony był w wodach Foïby. Wreszcie, po wytrąceniu kraty, chwila ucieczki nadeszła. — Moi przyjaciele! — rzekł Sandorf — słuchajcie jak nam postąpić wypada. Jestem najmłodszym, i zdaje się najsilniejszym. Ja więc powinienem pierwszy próbować spuszczenia się po tej żelaznej linie. Gdyby jaka nieprzewidziana przeszkoda stanęła mi w drodze, może starczy mi jeszcze sił, aby powrócić do okna. Dopiero więc dwie minuty po mnie, ty Stefanie, wysuniesz się przez okno i połączysz się ze mną, poczem Władysław uczyni to samo. Gdy staniemy razem u stóp wieży, postąpimy stosownie do okoliczności. — Zrobimy wszystko, Macieju — odparł Stefan Batory — co tylko nam powiesz, pójdziemy dokąd każesz, ale nie dopuścimy nigdy, byś się narażał na największe niebezpieczeństwo. — Nasze życie mniej warte od twego! — dodał Władysław Zathmar. — Równa wartość naszego bytu wobec czynu sprawiedliwego, który mamy do spełnienia — rzekł hr. Sandorf — a jeżeli jeden z nas tylko pozostanie przy życiu, to on będzie wykonawcą naszego wyroku. A teraz, uściskajmy się! Braterski uścisk tych trzech przyjaciół zdawał się dodawać im sił nowych. Podczas gdy Władysław Zathmar stanął przy drzwiach na straży, hrabia Sandorf przesuwał się przez ciasne okno, a po chwili zawisł już pomiędzy niebem a ziemią. Ściskając silnie kolanami żelazną linę, zsuwał się zwolna, powstrzymają rękami zbyt silny zapęd i szukając nogami klamry, aby przy niej chwilkę wypocząć. Właśnie w tej chwili burza szalała z niezwykłą gwałtownością. Deszcz wprawdzie nie padał, ale straszliwy wiatr się zerwał. Błyskawica szła po błyskawicy, a fantastyczny i rażący ich blask krzyżował się w gwałtownie przerywanych liniach nad wieżą, która swem wyniosłem położeniem przyciągała je do siebie. Szczyt gromochronu jaśniał w kształcie kity światłem białawem od nagromadzonej w tem miejscu elektryczności, podczas gdy cała lina kołysała się pod naciskiem gwałtownego wichru, pędzącego z górzystych brzegów morza. Łatwo pojąć, jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo groziło zawieszonemu na tym gromochronie, po którym co chwila biegł strumień elektryczny, ażeby zaginąć w wodach, znajdujących się w głębi przepaści Buko. Jeżeli przyrząd był w dobrym stanie, nie było żadnej obawy, gdyż metal, będący najlepszym przewodnikiem elektryczności, mógł ocalić śmiałka, szukającego ratunku na tej linie, ale jeżeli tylko szczyt gromochronu był stępiony, albo nastała jaka przerwa w części jego wewnętrznej, zabicie piorunem było możebnem, przez starcie się dwóch przeciwnych prądów, chociażby nawet grom nie uderzył, to jest przez samą zbytnią prężność elektryczności, nagromadzonej w wadliwym przyrządzie. Hrabia Sandorf wiedział o tem doskonale, lecz uczucie, potężniejsze od zmysłu zachowawczego, dodawało mu odwagi. Spuszczał się więc zwolna, roztropnie, pośród mgły, przesyconej elektrycznością, zewsząd go otaczającej. Jego stopa szukała klamry, a gdy się z nią spotkała, wypoczywał chwilkę. W czasie przedłużonych błyskawic, starał się on zbadać głębokość przepaści, znajdującej się pod nim, ale nie mógł się niczego dowiedzieć. Gdy w ten sposób spuścił się około sześćdziesięciu stóp od okna. uczuł pod nogami pewniejszy punkt oparcia. Był to rodzaj ławeczki na kilka cali szerokiej, która wysuwała się nieco z pod murowania ściany. Gromochron nie kończył się w tem miejscu, ale w rzeczy samej — o czem zbieg wiedzieć nie mógł — od tej ostatniej najszerszej klamry rzucony był w przepaść na los szczęścia, raz prawie dotykając ostrych ścian skały, to znów kołysząc się w próżni. Sandorf postanowił w tem miejscu spocząć nieco dłużej. Domyślał się wprawdzie, że nie tu jeszcze koniec tej dziwnej podróży, ale właściwej głębokości nie mógł ocenić. Rażącem światłem błyskawic wystraszone ptactwo uwijało się wokoło hrabiego i zamiast wzbić się do góry, zanurzało się w próżni. Było to dla Sandorfa dowodem, że pod jego stopami znajduje się przepaść. W tej chwili dał się słyszeć pewien szmer u góry żelaznej liny. Przy świetle błyskawicy hr. Sandorf ujrzał niewyraźnie rysującą się postać przy ścianie. Był to Stefan Batory, który właśnie opuścił okno, a ująwszy żelazną linę, zwolna spuszczał się, by podążyć za przyjacielem. Ten oczekiwał go wsparty o krawędź wystających kamieni. Tu Stefan Batory miał czekać, podczas gdy jego towarzysz rozpocznie dalszą w przepaść wędrówkę. Po chwili obaj znaleźli się obok siebie na żelaznej ławeczce. — A Władysław? — zapytał hrabia Sandorf, gdy grzmoty ucichły. — Zaraz tu będzie. — Tam na górze... nie ma obawy?... — Najmniejszej... — Dobrze! Zostawiam to miejsce dla Władysława a ty Stefanie oczekuj jego przybycia. — Zgoda. Nowa, przeciągła błyskawica oblała dwóch przyjaciół i zdawało się, że elektryczność, spływająca po gromochronie, nawskroś ich przeniknęła. Przypuszczali, że są rażeni piorunem — Macieju!... Macieju!... — zawołał Stefan Batory pod wrażeniem trwogi, której nie mógł się oprzeć. I już ujął linę z zamiarem zsunięcia się do najbliższej klamry, gdzie postanowił znów oczekiwać przyjaciela, gdy nagle dały się słyszeć przeraźliwe krzyki, dawały się dolatywać z okna opuszczonego wiezienia. — Uciekajcie! — rozległo się w powietrzu. Był to głos Władysława Zathmara. Prawie równocześnie ukazało się żywe światło, pochodzące z po za murów, po czem rozległ się huk strzału. Tym razem nie była to już błyskawica, prująca ciemności i nie był to piorun, grzmiący w przestworzu. Czy to był sygnał straży, czy też strzał za zbiegami, w każdym razie nie można było wątpić, że ucieczka była już spostrzeżoną. I w rzeczy samej szyldwach posłyszawszy wielce podejrzany mu szmer, przywołał kilku dozorców i z nimi wszedł do więzienia. Natychmiast spostrzeżono nieobecność dwóch więźniów, a okno zdradzało, że tylko tym otworem skazani się wymknęli. Natenczas to Władysław Zathmar, korzystając jeszcze z chwili, wychylił się przez otwór i uwiadomił towarzyszów o grożącem niebezpieczeństwie. — Nieszczęśliwy! — zawołał Stefan Batory. — Opuszczony!... Macieju!... opuszczony!... W tej chwili rozległ się drugi strzał, tym razem przygłuszony grzmotami. — Polećmy go Boskiej opiece — odparł Sandorf — musimy uciekać, aby się pomścić za niego! Chodź, Stefanie, spieszmy!... Nie było tez czasu do stracenia, zaczęto bowiem otwierać okna i strzelać za uciekającemi. Ostatecznie dozorcy mogli jeszcze przeszkodzić im nawet w ucieczce, bo klamra, przy której spoczywali, była właśnie u stóp wieży, a wreszcie strzały mogły ich łatwo w tem miejscu dosięgnąć. — Spieszmy się! — zawołał po raz ostatni hr. Sandorf. I już spuszczał się po linie żelaznej, którą też pochwycił natychmiast i Stefan Batory. Ale wkrótce obaj spostrzegli, że gromochron poniżej ostatniej klamry, kołysał się już swobodnie w przepaści. Nie było nigdzie punktu oparcia, niepodobna też było spocząć ani chwili. Obaj zaledwie mogli się utrzymać na linie, kołyszącej się bezustannie, która srodze kaleczyła im ręce. Spuszczali się wprawdzie, ściskając silnia kolanami gromochron, ale czuli, że z każdą chwilą siły ich opuszczały, podczas gdy kule nieustannym gradem za niemi leciały. W przeciągu dwóch może minut zsunęli się w ten sposób przeszło ośmdziesiąt stóp, pytając się w myśli, czy ta przepaść, w którą lecieli, była bezdenna, gdy nagle posłyszeli huk fali wezbranej rzeki, który zdawał się rozlegać pod niemi. Natychmiast zrozumieli wszystko, ale co począć? O powrocie nie można było nawet pomyśleć a poniżej czekała ich śmierć niechybna. W tej samej chwili padł straszliwy piorun z przerażającą błyskawicą. Tym razem napływ elektryczności był tak potężnym, że w swym pochodzie rozpalił on gromochron aż do czerwoności, niby platynowy drut pod wpływem działającej bateryi lub stosu. Stefan Batory jęknął z bólu i puścił palącą linę. Hrabia Maciej Sandorf ujrzał go padającego z rozkrzyżowanemi rękami, gdy w tym straszliwym upadku przesunął się koło niego, prawie go dotykając. Ale i on widział się zmuszonym puścić gromochron, który również palił mu dłonie, padł więc z wysokości dziesięcio sążniowej do rwącej rzeki Foïby, na dno nieznanej przepaści.